english_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Annotated Bibliography
Annotated Bibliography Crowther, John, (Ed.). (2005). No Fear Julius Caesar. Retrieved December 16, 2013, from http://nfs.sparknotes.com/juliuscaesar/ This is a website that I recommend to my students. Most Shakespearean plays can be found on this website. It compares and contrasts the modern day text to the original text. Students can easily see a version that is not difficult for them to understand. This is a good website to recommend to students who are absent from the class and must read it on their own because they missed the discussion in class. It is also a good website for multimedia because it has a good video that gives a summary of the play and appeals to visual learners. One weakness is that it doesn’t contain all of Shakespeare’s plays but most of them. Julius Caesar. (2013). The Biography Channel website. Retrieved 06:42, Dec 16, 2013, from http://www.biography.com/people/julius-caesar-9192504. This is a very credible website that my students often use to look up any topic whether it is research topic or Julius Caesar or Shakespeare. Any topic can be found on this website. It is important to know the historical background of characters in a story or play if it is based on a true story. This particular website focuses on the history of Julius Caesar so that the students can have information on the historical figure before reading. A weakness is that it does not contain a video, and students would benefit from a short video clip. Williams, F. (2013, March 25). Julius caesar. Retrieved from http://prezi.com/6eqqk85pupjh/julius-caesar/ This amazing site, a Web 2.0 tool, allows one to find a prezi on most topics. It is very interactive, and students can easily access this on their own and complete the questions, warm-ups, and discussions on their own or with a partner, thus emphasizing a student-centered learning environment. It is more interactive than a PowerPoint presentation, but it can be confusing as to which way the screen zooms in and out of each topic, thus creating a weakness. This particular website focused on Julius Caesar and broke down each act with characters, synopsis, and questions of various types. Baldasare, N. (2007, March 2). Marc antony funeral oration from "julius caesar" ''. Retrieved from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8In6OXgtRE YouTube is always a website that the students enjoy. There are so many options of multimedia for YouTube. This helps the visual learner in your classroom. Students could see a video and reflect on it or compare and contrast it to something else, thus contributing to a student-centered learning environment. Marc Antony’s famous funeral speech in ''Julius Caesar is presented in this particular video. Student could see a visual representation and describe how Marc Antony manipulates the commoners. One weakness of this website is that it is not always accessible at school even after the teacher overrides the website, especially when students are SOL testing. Sol practice items. (2012). Retrieved from http://www.doe.virginia.gov/testing/sol/practice_items/index.shtml This website, a software application, is very beneficial to English teachers. In order to prepare students for the writing SOL, teachers must go into TestNav and allow their students to type an essay. These are potential topics that could be on their SOL. Some students do not have computers, so this allows them to practice typing. It allows students to practice and familiarize themselves with all of the tools of TestNav. This creates a highly student-centered learning environment in which the students can only help themselves. Students are able to save to the computer or easily print it out. Math is another subject that can be easily accessed through TestNav, and the students can practice multiple types of problems. One weakness is that you can only save it to the student drive on the computer and not to a word document. Practice is extremely important for the students, and this website allows that option.